


Belong

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Guy sees the reader talking with another man and decides to remind her of whom she belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me. I'm new to the fandom and haven't written smut in a very long time. Also un-beta'd. Read at your own risk.

   You felt his eyes on you as you chatted with the man before you. He was a little more flirty than you'd anticipated, but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. You'd grown accustomed to the attention of men in this town. However, since Sir Guy of Gisborne had been courting you, the men of Nottingham had seemed to ignore your existence and hardly spoke a word in your direction. You assumed it was because they feared what would happen if they were caught talking with you. Now, the only men that spared you more than a glance were the one's ignorant to Sir Guy's claim on you. The man before you was new in town and had approached you for directions. After a short conversation, you were able to point him in the right direction and he was off. You turned and saw Guy watching you from beneath the shade of a nearby awning. He leaned casually against the wooden support with his arms crossed and his face serious. You waved and smiled brightly at him, catching his eye. His mouth quirked up in it's familiar half smirk as you walked toward him. “Who was that?” he asked, his voice gruff. You shrugged.

   “I did not ask his name.”

   “What did he want?”

   “He is new in town and was hoping I could point him to the butcher. I felt it was my duty to assist.”

   “Hmph,” Guy said. He rolled his eyes a bit and frowned, recrossing his arms. Your smiled widened.

   “Are you jealous, Sir Guy?” He scoffed.

   “You know I am not the jealous type. Though perhaps you need to be reminded of whom you belong to,” he said, his sour expression turning playful as he pulled you close to him and held you in his arms. You felt a sudden heat rush to your cheeks as he leaned in to kiss you.

   “Perhaps,” you said, pulling from his lips and smirking deviously.

   You sat on your bed, eagerly awaiting his arrival. You hadn't bothered to undress; you knew he enjoyed doing that himself. Eventually, there was a string of five knocks at your door. You rose from your seat and let him in. The door opened almost noiselessly and you could feel your smile spread ever wider as he entered, his own smirk plastered across his face. He stood there a few seconds before he gently tipped your chin up so as to have a better look at you. “You look lovely as ever,” he said, bending down to give you a kiss.

   “Flattery will get you everywhere, Sir Guy,” you flirted back, wrapping your arms about his neck and pulling him closer. His hands found their way to your waist and he pulled you flushed against him, his signature smirk appearing.

   “I thought the saying was 'flattery will get you nowhere',” he replied. You chuckled.

   “Yes, well, you're a special case,” you said, giving him another kiss. “Have you missed me?” you asked innocently.

   “Immensely,” he responded, his lips moving to your neck. You felt your breath catch in your throat and you closed your eyes, sighing softly. “And have you missed me?” You smiled.

   “You know I have. If I hadn't, would you be here now?” He chuckled against your skin.

   “No, I suppose not.” He pulled from you and held you out at arm's length, his eyes looking you up and down as if he was memorizing your every feature. “You _are_ lovely, Y/N,” he said sincerely, leaning down to give you another kiss. You felt your cheeks heat up to his compliment.

   “Why thank you,” you replied, your tone slightly bashful.

   “And I'm sure you'd look even more lovely across my knee.” His words sent an exquisite sensation straight down to your nether regions and you couldn't help but kiss his smirking mouth once more.

   “Shall we find out, Sir Guy?” you asked, your voice sultry. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, peering up at you with a devilish grin as you approached.

   “Come,” he said, extending out his hand. You grasped it and before you knew it, he had pulled you down and across his left knee, your bottom up in the air. His left arm came to circle around your waist while his right hand lifted up your skirts. You felt a hot blush spread across your cheeks as the cool air of the room hit your exposed skin. You could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. “I shall give you ten. Five for talking to another man without my permission, and five for keeping me waiting so long for you.” You smiled as he removed his gloves. “Are you ready, love?” he asked.

   “Yes,” you said, wiggling your butt a bit. He chuckled and down came the first swat. It stung a bit, and the sensation heightened your arousal. He rubbed the place he'd just hit before delivering another swat to your backside. You loved when he treated you this way. It was all in good fun, of course. True, he may actually have been jealous of your insignificant conversation with the newcomer today, but he was by no means angry about it. A spanking was not his way of showing anger or punishing you. Another swat landed on your right cheek, the skin singing in response. You let out a soft sigh as he rubbed your ever reddening bottom. Already, you could feel his hardness pressing into your abdomen and it only urged your growing arousal. Three more swats came down on your behind and you moaned softly as he rubbed the rosy flesh.

   “Do you like this?” he asked in a low, husky voice, delivering another sharp swat. You moaned again and moved your hips. He chuckled. “Well?” he asked.

   “Yes,” you replied, wanting him to do it again.

   “Yes what?” Another surge of arousal washed through you and you moved your hips again, wanting more attention.

   “Yes, sir.” He responded with another satisfying swat. You let out another soft moan and he chuckled.

   “Good girl,” he said, rubbing the area he's just swatted. He delivered the last two swats on each cheek, and soothed the ruddy flesh of your behind with care. Without any sort of warning, his hand traveled down between your thighs. You gasped a little as he ran his finger over your slit, only applying the slightest pressure to your sex. He quickly removed his hand and you let out a small noise of annoyance. He chuckled again. “My, my. Aren't we excited tonight? I didn't realize you wanted this so badly,” he teased, pulling you from his lap and sticking the finger, he'd just ran along your sex into his mouth. You felt your face flush and your sex swell with desire as you stood before him. He looked up at you with that devilish smirk of his and pulled the finger from his mouth. Soon, his fingers were at the bodice of your dress, untying the laces and sliding it off your shoulders and onto the ground. It pooled at your feet and you stepped out of it, only in your undergarments now. He slowly lifted that over your head and within seconds, you were fully exposed to him. Guy looked you over, lingering just long enough to make you flush. “Get on your knees,” he finally said and you happily obliged as he stood. He looked down at you, a wicked smile on his face as his fingers laced themselves in your hair. Without a word, you moved your hands to unlace his pants and slowly freed him from his leather confines, beginning to stroke him. He sucked in a sharp breath and his grip on your hair tightened. You smiled a little and brought your mouth to the tip, sucking lightly as you peered up at him, waiting to see his approval. He did not disappoint as he gazed down at you, the pupils of his eyes widening and his bottom lip between his teeth as he began to shallowly thrust into your awaiting mouth. His fingers tugged harder on your hair, moving your head to meet his thrusts. You moaned softly on his length and he swallowed a groan, his head falling back a bit. You placed your hands on his thighs as you sucked him off, enjoying the feel of the leather against your palms as his thrusts grew faster. He was getting closer and you knew that if he kept up like this, he'd come undone right then and there. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled himself from your mouth, releasing his grip on you. “Enough. On the bed,” he commanded, and you slowly rose and laid yourself on the bed, anticipation rising as you watching him take off the rest of his clothes. First, he removed his tunic, his eyes never leaving yours. You bit your lip as you watched him strip off every bit of his clothing, enjoying the little show he was putting on for you. He knew this drove you mad with desire and was always sure to go especially slow to tease you. Next came his undershirt. He unlaced the strings at the neck and pulled it over his head, revealing his chest. Down the center was a smattering of dark chest hair and you desperately wanted to run your fingers through it. He kicked his boots off quickly and soon, his hands moved to the waist of his pants and he pulled them down agonizingly slowly, his gaze on you the whole time. Once fully nude, he was a sight to behold and you all but lost your breath. You felt your pulse quicken as he crawled onto the bed, trailing kisses up your legs and torso to your chest and neck. His hand wandered down between your thighs and you let out a small sigh as he began to slowly rub you, smirking the entire time. “You make such beautiful noises, love,” he whispered in your ear, nibbling on the lobe. You closed your eyes and let yourself melt into his touch.

   “Guy...” you said softly, raising your hips against his hand. He smiled against your skin.

   “Yes, love?” he asked teasingly, suckling at your neck.

   “Guy, please...” you trailed off again. He chuckled and rubbed your sex harder.

   “What do you want, love? I will give you anything. You have but to ask,” he replied, moving farther down your neck and latching onto your collarbone. You groaned and arched your back a bit.

   “I want you, Guy, please. I cannot take all this teasing...it just makes my desire for you wilder and wilder,” you said in a breathy voice. You knew he was smirking at you without even opening your eyes.

   “Then you shall have me,” he said in his husky voice. He stirred above you and slowly lined himself up with your entrance, pushing himself inside to the hilt. You felt deliciously full and you let out a long, lusty moan. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him close as he started a painfully slow pace. You whimpered as he filled you repeatedly, his lips, leaving feathery kisses on your neck.

   “Oh, Guy...” you said lowly as he picked up his slow pace. His lips moved back to yours and he kissed you deeply, your hands finding their way into his raven hair.

   “Who do you belong to?” he asked against your lips, moving faster within you. You smiled.

   “You,” you said, biting his bottom lip. He moved faster and you could feel your groin growing hotter.

   “You what?” he said in almost a growl. You pulled his head close to yours and moaned against his neck before bringing your lips to his ear.

   “You, sir,” you replied, moaning again, unable to control yourself. He pressed his lips feverishly to yours as he quickened his pace again, swallowing your every moan as you swallowed his. His pace began to falter slightly as you were brought closer and closer to orgasm. You felt that familiar heat begin to spread through your lower body and that familiar pressure building up in your groin. You were so close. With another few thrusts, you found your release loudly and fully, tugging his hair and moaning his name as your inner walls tightened around him. He soon followed suit, pulling out and finishing on your stomach. He collapsed next to you, his breath as ragged as yours. You wore a wide grin on your face as you did your best to catch your breath, your chest heaving and your heart racing. Eventually, the room was silent and you began to feel cold without anything on. Guy moved his hand to gently trace patterns on the soft flesh of your arm.

   “I've missed you,” he said softly, kissing your shoulder tenderly.

   “Not nearly as much as I've missed you,” you replied, rolling over to face him and giving him a gentle, heartfelt kiss to his lips. He smiled at you, not his regular smirk, but something much kinder and sweeter. He pulled you towards him and kissed your hair, breathing in your scent. The two of you laid like this for a while, enjoying the silence and each other's warmth.

   “Here, let's get you cleaned up and settled in for the night,” he finally said, breaking the calm silence. He rose from the bed and came back with a damp washcloth from the water basin in the corner of the room. He wiped you down where he'd made a mess of you and soon enough, you were clean. You threw on your nightgown and crawled into bed while Guy pulled on his trousers.

   “Are you leaving me again tonight?” you asked, disappointment in your voice. He looked up at you and nodded, his eyes sad.

   “I have to. I must get back to Locksley. If I could stay and not draw suspicion, then I would,” he said, coming to your bedside and planting a loving kiss to your forehead. You reached up and cupped his face in your hands.

   “Please stay,” you begged, kissing him sweetly. He pulled from you reluctantly and clasped his hands over yours.

   “I cannot. I am sorry.” You watched as he finished dressing and stood, adjusting himself in your mirror. As he moved to leave, you sat up in your bed.

   “One last kiss before you go?” you asked hopefully. He turned and looked at you over his shoulder before walking back to you, his loving smile from before on his face.

   “Of course,” he replied, gently cupping your cheek. He leaned in and kissed you sweetly. You never wanted it to end. He pulled away again and rubbed his thumb on your cheek. “You belong to me,” he said softly, planting another kiss to your forehead. “I must go. Goodnight,” he said, straightening up once more. You held his hand a moment.

   “Goodnight,” you said, pressing his hand to your cheek. You placed a soft kiss in the palm of his hand before letting him go. “Travel safe.” He nodded and with that, he was off, your door barely making a sound as he left.

 


End file.
